The present invention relates to a rearview mirror structure and particularly to a rearview mirror structure that has a mirror frame with adjustable elevations for up and down and left and right to expand the review scope and achieve driving safety.
The commonly used rearview mirrors at present generally are constructed like the one shown in FIG. 1. It mainly has a mirror frame with a mirror pivotally mounted thereon. The mirror frame has a lower end coupled to an anchor post. The anchor post has screw threads to engage with one side of the motorcycle handgrip. Such a construction is not very satisfactory in practice. As the mirror frame can only be moved on the anchor post along an arched track, it cannot be adjusted and moved in the up and down, or left and right directions. The adjustment range is limited. Rearview scope is hindered. There are viewing dead angles and dangers are prone to happen during driving.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved rearview mirror structure that is constructed with simple components, is easy to assemble and replace and adaptable to various types of vehicles, can reduce cost and may be adjusted easily to different up and down and left and right elevations to expand the rearview scope and enhance driving safety.